1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a work contact or no-mar tip for use with a fastening tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fastening tools typically include a drive probe for contacting a workpiece and for enabling the firing of the tool, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,622, assigned to the assignee of this application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,043 discloses a work contacting block connected to a guide rod. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,348 discloses a work contact element connected to a lower structure or metal rod. However, work contact elements have been so large or obstructive of the view of the workpiece that they make it difficult to determine where a fastener will be driven. Some work contact elements mar the surface of the workpiece. Imprecision and marring are problems when driving fasteners into trim or molding for finishing applications, wherein appearance is important.
What is needed is a work contact or no-mar tip for a fastening tool that solves one or more problems of the prior art.